


Amanda's Coming Home

by SirHorsington



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Craig is a little vulnerable, Dadsona's POV, Endulgent fluff, Fluff., I'm Sorry, If y'all like it I'll make it into a full blown fic, M/M, One-Shot, Set after Amanda's gone to college, Sharing a Bed, also, and it's synonyms, but for now, but it's cute, i don't know how to tag, mention of craig's butt, over use of the term bro, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirHorsington/pseuds/SirHorsington
Summary: Now Amanda's left, Dadsona's had to find new things to occupy his day. He's volunteering at the shelter, socializing more and even jogging regularly. Trouble is, his extended schedule doesn't leave much time to keep his house clean, and Amanda's coming home today for the first time since she left for college.Basically, just Dadsona panicking that Amanda's going to tell him of for turning into a slob, even though he's been plenty busy and has his life together.I'll probably turn this into an actual fic because I have so many ideas for it, at which point I'll change this.





	Amanda's Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this piece of indulgent fluff. I hope you enjoy it, it took me about a couple of hours to write. This is my first piece of fanfiction since like 2013 when I used to use Wattpad, so I'm a little rusty - but yeah, enjoy it.
> 
> Also, if you want me to write an actual fic about this then let me know! :)  
> All comments appreciated!
> 
> Thanks x

As I awake, the sun glaring into my eyes through a small gap between the curtain, Amanda was my first thought. She was coming home today, for the first time since she left for college, and it’s safe to say I’ve missed her. I checked my phone, it was already way past ten in the morning, which meant that I was already way behind schedule with getting ready – daily activities would need to be sacrificed so I could get everything in place or when Amanda arrived. I wanted her to think that I was coping well with her absence, which for the most part was true. Life was easier than I expected it to be – only once have I sat on the couch and eaten mustard directly from the jar, which I’m counting as progress.

 

Truth is, my life is still great, I mean thanks to Craig and his nonsensical fitness routine, I’m the epitome of health - OK, maybe that a stretch, I still enjoy pizza and the occasional burrito, and yeah maybe I eat both in the same sitting, but honestly who cares? I’m volunteering at the animal shelter too, which I have taken to understand means I get to sit on the floor and give belly rubs to all of the fluff balls there, _and_ I get a free lunch for it too. I’m even socializing, me and Damien are pretty go pals, and it turns out I judged him pretty early – he’s not just the goth dad, he’s got a more relatable side too, a side that has a slightly worrying interest in… storage solutions? And Robert and I are pals -I think so at least, there’s a whole lot of sitting and saying nothing, but it’s comfortable so I go with it – plus, I seem to be getting cooler with Mat’s cool and hip influence.

 

The trouble is, fitting in exercising, helping sell fitness gear, volunteering, socializing and some ‘special bro time’ with Craig doesn’t leave a whole lot of time to keep the house tidy. Hell, it doesn’t leave me with a lot of time even in my own house. I mean, I haven’t watched Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers for nearly a month (It’s getting critical, I know). So, while I’ve got my life into a steady routine, it doesn’t look like it – the house is a hot mess. Which is why I was meant to get up, like, three hours ago to start making the house look something near presentable, but of course I didn’t, and there’s not enough time to get everything that needs to be done.

 

I turned to the person lying next to me, his hair was sprawled over his pillow, his lips parted slightly with occasional ‘huffs’. He looks so peaceful.

 

Time to ruin that.

 

“Craig,” I lifted my body a little and shook him gently. “Time to get up. Amanda’s home today and I need your help getting the house ready.” Craig opened his eyes a little, I could tell that I’d just awoken him from a deep sleep. “Uh-hh, what’s up bro?” He mumbled. “I overslept, and I need your help to get the house ready so it actually looks like I’m a fully functioning human being, and so my daughter actually thinks I have my life together, because I’ve thought about it and I totally do have my life together and I- Wait… Have you gone back to sleep?!” I pause, shaking Craig again. “What, no bro… Resting my eyes a little more… I’m just… The house looks fine, can we just go back to sleep, please?” He whines. I remember the days where Craig used to be up at 5am sharp every morning, even Sundays, to go for a jog around town, and then he wouldn’t stop until well after he’d put the girls to bed. Even then he’d often get up during the night whenever River started crying. What happened? Oh, right, _I_ happened… **_I’ve created a monster_**. “OK, fine. Five more minutes.” I hear myself say, although not fully registering when I chose to give in.

 

I wait for precisely forty-seven seconds. “Time to get up!” I say, sitting up at a perfect ninety-degree angle and taking the majority of the cover with me. Craig responds by bringing his left arm up and swooping me into a tight embrace. “Wha- Uhhh… Unhand me right now Craig!” I exclaim. **Damn these strong dad arms. They’re so, _so_ strong. ** “Sorry Bro, no chance.” He says, his eyes still closed from when he rudely fell asleep while I was talking. I go to reply, but one of his fingers slams onto my lips. “Shhhhhh….” Craig says. “Sleep.” I try resisting, but it’s no use, the dad arms are just too strong for me. With a huff, I wiggle until I’m on my side facing Craig. “Craig, seriously, can we please get up?” I plead, hoping to be released from his limb prison – although, I can’t say I wholly mind. “Bro. Is this to do with you proving to ‘Manda that you’re OK without her?” He asks, his eyes still closed. “YES, CRAIG.” I say with as much blunt force as I can muster. Craig opens one eye, “Just makin’ sure.” And kisses me on the nose. Ok, that was kind of cute.

 

As he finally releases me, I breathe a thank you to him and scramble to find some clothes for cleaning in. As I dress, Craig continues talking. “So whatcha got planned for when Amanda gets here?” he asks. “Um, I was thinking maybe taking her to the shelter and cuddling some dogs. Afterwards we’ll go get a burrito or some nachos or something and then come back here for the evening.” Honestly, I hadn’t given much thought to what we’d do when she got home – I kind of got swept up in the excitement of her coming home that I forgot to actually plan anything. Maybe she’ll enjoy just hanging out with her Dad? I hope so. I mean, she always has beforehand. “What are you doing today?” I ask him, trying to get my legs into the right holes. “I’ll probably head down to the gym for a couple of hours then head over to Smashley’s to pick up the girls. Are you coming over tonight? I mean, we can’t really do anything, but I could cook us something? Amanda too. I’m just really enjoying spending this time with you bro… And I - I dunno.” He looked nervous for some reason, not too much, but you could definitely tell it was there. “Something on your mind bro?” I asked. “I dunno bro, I’m kinda scared that now Amanda’s coming back, you’re gonna forget about me until she leaves. ‘S stupid, I know but,” Craig looks away from me, avoiding eye contact. “I have some real feelings for you bro, and I’m scared man.” He looks uncomfortable.

 

By now, I’ve got the majority of my clothes on, and I sit down next to Craig. I completely understand his worry – I think I’d feel the same if I was in his position. Hell, I’ve been known to get jealous of his girls. I don’t want him thinking, even for a minute, that I’d forget about him. It just wouldn’t happen. “Dude, don’t worry about stuff like that, I’m so into you man. I wouldn’t throw that away.” Craig looks up, “You sure bro?” he mumbles, a glimmer of hope crossing his facial features. I kind of like this vulnerable side to Craig that only I get to see – he’s so organized all of the time, stuck onto a strict schedule, that a lot of people forget that he’s a fully functioning human with fully functioning feelings. “I’m double sure bro.” I reply, I can tell he’s still a little nervous about it, but he seems to have calmed down a little at least. “Now, why don’t you get that amazing ass out of bed and help me tidy my house before Manda gets here, then you’re free to do gym stuff.” A grin flashes across his face. “ _Gym Stuff_?” He mocks. “I take great pleasure in not knowing what you do at that place of torture,” I stand up and make for the door, still looking at him. “C’mon Craig. I really need your muscly bod to help sort this place out.” I follow that with a wink. Even if we don’t get everything done, this should be some quality ‘let’s look at Craigs ass’ time.

 


End file.
